Halloween with the Rebels
by Foxface'sSpecialPie
Summary: When Halloween rolls around, the Rebels, a group of high scholl students from Panem Academy, decide to dish out some tricks rather than treats. With Finnick, Gale, Peeta, Thresh, Annie, Rue, Clove, Foxface, and Katniss all working together, who knows what will happen! My summary is bad, please read the story!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Soooooo….. This is my first posted fanfic. If you are reading this, I am forever grateful. There will most likely be errors, so please tell me in a review. Here it is, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot.

Chapter 1 KPOV

Me: BOO! }:D

Clove: Not scary. :p But, I have an announcement to make!

Me: Shall I gather the Rebels?

The Rebels are my friends. Our group includes Gale, Finnick, Thresh, Peeta, Annie, Madge, Foxface, or Fifa, her real name, Clove, Rue, and I. We all attend Panem Academy, or Panememy as we sometimes call it. It is currently 9 days until Halloween, A.K.A. October 22nd, which is why my phone is repeatedly screaming "Trick or Treat!" from its perch on my desk. I pick it up and open my new text message from Clove.

Clove: Of course!

We all live in the same neighborhood, so it's easy to round everyone up. I walk down the stairs and run next door. "Peeta!" I scream while pounding on his front door. "Get down here!" "Geez Katniss, relax!" he says in a mock annoyed voice. I smile and ignore him , saying "Alright, here's the plan. I'll get Rue, Madge, Annie, and Fifa. You get Gale, Finnick, and Thresh. We'll meet up at Clove's in half an hour. Got it?" "Yes, sir!" he salutes and marches off.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, I will make my announcement!" Clove shrieks. "Seeing as it is only 9 days until Halloween, I think we should dish out some tricks and treats, if you know what I mean." Here she grins wildly before continuing onward. "Today, I overheard Glimmer talking about a party she was hosting. She showed me the invitations, then, and I quote, she said _"You and your group of weirdo friends had better stay away from my party. Or else."_ I say we start there. The party is in three days, are you guys in?" No one says anything. "Oh come on people! We're the Rebels! Let's actually live up to the name!" Clove screams, outraged at our refusal to answer her. "I think we should." I say slowly, a smirk playing on my lips. Any day we can prank Glimmer, the snobbiest girl that attends Panem Academy, is a good day to me. "See, Katniss knows how to have fun. Anyone else care to join us? Or are you all chicken?" she smirks, daring them to decline her offer now. "If Katniss is in, so am I." says Peeta. Peeta and I have been best friends since kindergarten. "Finnick?" Clove questions. "I guess. Can't let little Peetie beat me, now can I?" he says, smirking at Peeta. "Annie?" "Will we get in trouble?" Ahh, sweet little Annie. "No, Annie, we won't get in trouble." I reassured her. "If you're sure…" she says waveringly. "Rue?" "Mhm, I'm in." she says with a devious grin. "Thresh?" He nods, which is normal for him, as he rarely talks. "Madge?" "I suppose, but isn't it a little mean?" "No, Madge, live a little!" shrieks Clove in exasperation. She then calms down enough to ask Gale if he wants in. "You know it!" he smirks. "I feel like we're forgetting someone…" I voice my thoughts to the rest of the group. Madge, being the smart person she is, takes a logical approach. "Well, we have Finnick, Peeta, Thresh, and Gale. That's all the guys. And we also have Rue, Annie, Clove, Katniss, and I, so…"

"Fifa!" I shout. "It's Fifa! Ugh, I know she came with me, where did she go?" "Where _is_ she?" Gale wonders aloud. "Guys, be quiet. I heard something in the kitchen. Here, follow me." I whisper. "On three, I'll open the door, okay?" "Wow Finnick, brilliant plan." I roll my eyes. He ignores me and begins to count. "One, two, three!" he rips open the door and we are pelted with water balloons. "Thank you, thank you! The amazing Foxface strikes again! What a rebel she is!" Foxface bows to her not so happy audience. "I guess that means you're in, huh." growls Clove. "Yep!" says Foxface, popping the p in Clove's face. She skips past us we a triumphant grin on her face. Look out, because here comes the Rebels!

A.N. Hope you all liked the first chapter! Please review! Any flames will be used to make cookies for the good reviewers!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Please don't complain about the chapter length, I update often with short chapters. That's better than having to wait a while for long chapters, isn't it? A shout out to my first reviewer, Flordiagirl13. Also, a shout-out to Lilylovesmusic, the second one to follow this story! Another shouout to my second reviewer, first follower, and the first to favorite my story, CatoAndCloveMeantToBe, you take the cake for the most devoted reader! Thanks to all of you! Your cookies have been sent. (:

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the plot, but I'm working on it. I also don't own Facetime, or Yahoo.

Chapter 2: Annie POV

Facetime request from Madgethebookworm : Accept or deny. I click the big green accept button and am greeted with a timid "Hello, Annie." from a digital Madge."Hi, Madge! What do you need?" I ask. "Annie, what do you think of playing our own trick on the rest of the group?" I'm stunned. Quiet, sweet Madge like this? As if she can read my mind, she says 'Yes, I am feeling alright and yes, I do know this doesn't seem like something I would usually do." She's got that right! It doesn't seem anything like her! "I just feel like I don't fit in. Like everyone else only let me in their group because they feel bad for me." She says with a bittersweet smile. "Oh, Madge, that's not true! We're all so happy you joined our group!" It's true; at least I know that I couldn't be happier she joined. "I guess, but I still think we should show them that we're more than just sweet and quiet. What do you say?" she grins. "I think… that it's a great idea!" I grin back at her. "Awesome! Come over after dinner and we can start planning, okay?" "Okay, Madge! See you then!" I squeal excitedly and end the Facetime. Sweet? Ha! Not anymore!

Peeta POV

"Sup, man?" Gale's voice floats in from the front of the bakery." Back here, Gale." I yell up to him as I dust the flour off my hands. "Be there in a second!" I walk to the front of the bakery. "What is it, Fail?" Fail is Finnick's nickname for Gale and the reasons are, as Finnick says, "pretty obvious." 1. Because Fail rhymes with Gale. Duh! 2. Because, according to Finnick, Gale is one. "Don't call me that!" he growls. I put my hands up in mock defense. "Chill out, dude! So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" I say with a grin "No reason..." he trails off uncertainly "Seriously, Gale, what are you here for?" I say with as much seriousness as I can muster. "Well…"

Finnick POV

"1 New Text Message from Peeta  
I click the enter button on my phone and Peeta's new text pops up on my screen.

Peeta: Hey, we want to have a scare day. You in?"

Me: A scare day, what's that? And who is we?

I click send and sit back in my desk chair. Not twenty seconds later, I get a reply.

Peeta: You know, go see a scary movie, go to a haunted house, play pranks, that sort of thing. And we is Fail and I.

I snicker at the nickname.

Peeta: Fail just said we should call it a Halloween party and do those things there. What say you?

Me: Cool. Shall I tell Annie? Or does she already know? 0.o

Peeta: No, she doesn't know yet. Tell her to text everyone else about it, too.

Me: Why can't I text everyone else? D;

Peeta Fine, you text them, I don't care! Just get the word out.

Me: Yay! :D I will. bye

Peeta: Bye

A.N. Hi! This is the last chapter I will be posting today, but I may post a new fanfic, Letters. Keep an eye out for it! Oh, and my brother said I should tell you that the cookies aren't real, but that they are the best kind of cookies, imaginary!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Salutations! I don't want to bore you, so I will keep this short. Ironic word choice, because this chapter is rather short. It's because I don't have time to type the rest and I really wanted to update something, so sorry for mistakes and no shout outs! Here is chapter three, enjoy!

Rue POV

"So, that's why Halloween is better than Christmas." I conclude. Clove and I have spent the last half an hour trying to convince Thresh that Halloween is better than Christmas. I'm not sure if we actually accomplished anything, though, because Thresh just keeps shaking his head. I am about to ask him if he realizes his mistake, that Halloween is way better than Christmas, when my phone vibrates in my pocket. I slide it open and read my new text from Finnick which reads "Hey, you in for a Halloween party/day/thingy? If it's a horrible idea, text Fail. If you have questions, text Peeta. If it is an awesome idea and you are totally in, text me." "Yeah, I'm in." I text him quickly before sliding my phone back in my pocket. I am just about to use this new information to support our argument, but Clove beats me to it. "See? Everyone else knows a good holiday when the see one. See, Thresh? I SAID DO YOU SEE!" She yells. "Yeah" I chime in. "If you are just so vey anti-Halloween, what are you going to do for the Halloween party, huh?" I interrogate him. Then, he stars laughing. And I don't mean a chuckle, I mean full-blown, gut-busting, knee-slapping kind of laughing. "What?" I say, getting defensive. "All I said was, _"I like Christmas, don't you?" _and suddenly, you both started screaming about "_What is wrong with you?" _and "_You must be blind to think that Christmas is better than Halloween!"_and even "_Burn him at he sake! He is a traitor!" _he says in between cackles. I get Clove's attention and nod at her. She nods back, a devious smirk o her face. "On three" I mouth to her. "One, two, three!" On three, we both jab our fingers into Thresh's side and scream "You jus got tazored!" in his ear. Hs face contorts into a look of pain, which is quickly replaced by a grin. "Rue," he asks me, surprising me with his sudden mood swing. "What?" I say, slowing backing away from Thresh and his maniacal grin. "Don't you just love it when" here he jumps up and starts chasing me. Luckily I had the foresight to run away, or I would have been a sitting duck. He catches up to me and tackles me down. "People tackle you and then tickle you until you cry?" My eyes widen. "You wouldn't' dare." I breath. "Oh but I would." He says happily, and begins to tickle me. He looks back over at Clove. 'Oh, and Clove?" he asks sweetly "This isn't over. "He growls

A.N. So, told you it was short! Please read and review, because I will try to incorporate some of your ideas into the story. But never fear, I shall never give up on this story! I think I am a combination of Katniss and Foxface, mostly Katniss, though. I like to be alone like Katniss, am mostly in not great moods, also like Katniss, but I try really hard in school. The seventh person to review who they are a combination of and why gets a prize!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Your wish is my command, catchingfire1317! I had like, a mini brain aneurism when I saw you reviewed! But here is chapter four!

* * *

Madge POV

"I got it!" I yelled enthusiastically. A

Annie and I have been sitting here for like, he past three hours trying to think of an idea. So far we came up with:

Water balloons

Bucket ton door

Text them weird things

Yep. This is all we have to show for three hours of sitting in Annie's room. It's blue, oh so blue. I am beginning to think that there is nothing but blue, and the stupid song playing from her radio:

_"Fish, Fish, Fish!_

_Ten little fishies swimming in the ocean,_

_One stopped swimming and caused a commotion._

_Up out of the sea he began to fly!._

_One little fishy said good-bye!_

_Nine little fishies swimming in the ocean…"_

Over and over and over. But I think this idea might put an end to this madness. I quickly tell Annie my idea. "Oh!" she squeals."We should start gathering supplies right away!" "Ok." I say. We exit her room to start gathering supplies. I silently slip back in and turn off her radio. "Thank Goodness!" I think as I join Annie in the search for supplies. We go outside with a few magazines. "Oh, we could use that for our prank! Or that!" I Say excitedly, pointing to different things in the magazine.

* * *

Katniss POV

"Oh, we could use that for our prank! Or that!" I hear as I pass Annie's house. "Hmm, should I stop to investigate?" I contemplate whether or not I should go in. I feel like I'm in one of those cartoons where there is an angel and a demon on each of your shoulders, telling you what to do. Hmm, the demon is pretty convincing, eh why not? I walk up to where I heard the voices. I see- wait, what? "Madge, Annie?" I scream, but quickly wish I hadn't. "Katniss, how much of that did you hear?" says Annie slowly, her fake cheery voice tipping me off that I made the wrong decision in coming here. "Nothing?" I say, or more so ask. "Uh huh. That's what I thought. Now as you know, we can't let you go free. Come with us." Says Madge in a fake accent. "Noooooooo!" I screech as I am pulled into Annie's house by the two girls. They sit me down on Annie's sofa and explain "So, Katniss, you have a decision to make. You can either help us with this, now that you know, or we will torture you until you agree. The choice is yours." Annie and Madge say at the same time. Creepy. ' Um, how about I jus walk away and pretend this never happened?" I ask hopefully "Oh, you know that's not an option. Now, you choose, or we choose for you." They say together. Again, creepy.

"Ummmm, I choose…"

* * *

A.N. Hey, and congrats to Catchingfire1317 for being the winner of the contest! Although your review says that you are the 6th reviewer, you were wrong! I count guest reviews , too. So, here is your prize!

You can review, sending in three things you would like to see in the story. I will pick the one I like best to incorporate into the story. So again, Congrats to Catchingfire1317, and read her stories!

Shout oust to:

**Kbdaudhdurhfjfkfktjfkdkdkdmd n, for reviewing, favoring, and following!**

**Catchingfire1317, for reviewing all my chapters and following my story!**

**Flordiagirl13, for reviewing!**

**Tcuracao, for reviewing and following!**

**Guest, for reviewing!**

**Mrs-hutcherson4eva, for following and favoriting!**

Peetniss 4 eva, for following!

LilyLovesMusic, for favoriting!

db53979825, for favoriting!

Thank you all! Read and review! And sorry for tthe cliffhanger, what do you think Katniss should do?

Love,

Foxface'sSpecialPie


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Hello! Sorry for the long wait, my keyboard's t button is messed up. When I click it once it goes ttttttttttttttt until I click another button. Enjoy. (Tired face)

One Direction: She wishes she owns us!

Me: No, no I don't.

Katniss: But you wish you owned me!

Me: True, but you belong to Suzanne Collins.

Vera Claythorne: She doesn't own me!

* * *

Katniss POV

"I-I," hmm, what us the better option here? "I won't help you!" I declare. I mean, how bad could there "torture" be, anyways? They grin evilly. "We thought you might say that." says Madge. They pick me up a blind fold me, but I tried to bite Annie, so they left me there. Oh, and they tied me up. So now I can see nothing, am all alone, am uncomfortable, bored, hungry, and did I say bored?

1 hour later

Ugh, when will they come back for me? I managed to get the blindfold off. Let's just say after hunting for... Ummm... A long time, you can do things. Yeah. I look around the room. "There is nothing to do!" I scream in frustration. Suddenly, a book pops out of the ceiling. "What is this? 'And Then There Were None'? I won't read it!" I say defiantly.

45 minutes later

I have resorted to reading "And Then There Were None". I have three pages left. "Oh my... No! It isn't possible!" I set the book down on the floor. My. Mind. Has. Just. Been. Blown. Even Foxface would have a hard time matching wits with U.N. Owen.

15 minutes later

The door cracks open. "Has death finally come so kindly to me?" I squint, looking for death. "No, not death. Just us." Madge and Annie say together. "Have you come to take me away from this awful place?" I ask hopefully. "This "awful place" is my living room!" Squeaks Annie. "We'll, when you sit here, tied up, blindfolded, hungry, and bored for 2 hours, you tell me what you think of your living room!" I snap. "Eat this cookie." Madge says, shoving a cookie in my mouth. I comply, because I am starving. Then the world starts to go black. Fading away and the last thing I see is Annie and Madge smirking at me.

1 hour later

I wake up in a dark room. Hmm, I wonder what woke me up? And then I hear it. I try to cover my ears, to block out the horrible sounds, but I can't. I can't move, so I am forced to listen to... One Direction. I stifle a sob as the volume gets louder.A creepy voice fills the room. "Hello. As you can see, there is a table in front of you." I didn't even see it, I was so busy trying to keep my ears from dying. "On this table, there is a pen and a contract. If you sign the contract, the music will stop. If you do not, it will continually get louder and louder until it reaches the end of the album. Then it will restart the album, still increasing in volume." "You are evil, voice person thingy!" Is scream at the top of my lungs. No response. "Hello?" No response, except for the torture that is One Direction.

5 minutes later

"Everdeen. Done! Be silent, spawns of the-" I cut myself off and sigh in relief as the music stops. "So," the voice says, but it isn't the creepy voice, it is the conjoined voices of Annie and Madge. "We will come in and unchain you, and then we can begin planning the prank!" they say. I must make some sort of face, because next they say "Or we can put the music back on. Your choice." I can imagine them smirking. " No, anything but that!" I scream, practically begging. "Oh, are you sure? Alright then, if you you insist." Annie says with a shrug, walking through the door with Madge. "Time to get to work!" They say. Hooray. Not.

* * *

A.N. Sorry for only one POV. Shout outs to...

Tigerlils: Thanks for reviewing and favoriting!

tcuracao: Thank you for reviewing!

peetniss 4 eva: Thanks for reviewing,

I am considering your idea.

If you review, Annie will give you

a plate of poison cookies for your enemies!

If you don't, she will force a ccookie

down your throat! (::) Yay cookies!

Thanks to all,

FSP


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Salutations. Sorry for the wait, Ive been crazy busy.

* * *

Disclaimer: Read and tell me if you think I'm Suzanne Collins. I didn't think so.

Gale POV

I was sitting on my bed playing Unicorn Rainbow Run (1) on my iPod touch wgen my phone started buzzing, signaling that I got a text.

Peeta: Have u seen Katniss lately?

Me: Uh... No, why?

Peeta: I haven't seen her in three days and she won't answer her phone. I'm worried. ;(

Hmm, I wonder what's going on. I reply back to Peeta.

Me: Hmm what should we do?

Peeta: Call Prim?

That sounds like a reasonable plan, why not?

Me: Have you called/ texted the others?

Peeta: No, I'll do that and then we can call Prim, okay?

Me: K. Come over and we can discuss what to do next.

Peeta: alright.

I put my phone down on the table and flop back on the bed. I wait for about thirty minutes untill my phone goes off again.

Peeta: Finnick, Clove, Rue, Foxface and I are coming over to investigate. B there in 5.

Me: k

After five more minutes, the doorbell rings.

"Hey, come on in and we'll decide what to do next." I say as I swing open the door. "Um, I just came to give you your mail, it got dropped off at my house." says an old man who is apparently my neighbor. I pick up the foam gun I always keep next to the door and turn around slowly. Using my best Southern accent, I say "If you ain't gone by the count of three, ill have you dancing faster than a pig on ice skates." He just drops the mail muttering something that sounds a lot like "Kids these days" under his breath. Still in my Southern accent, I say "You better run, varmints!" Right after I close the door, the doorbell rings again. I open it up, yelling "I thought I told you to get off my land!" But it wasn't the old man. It was my friends.

"Umm, Peeta, you said Gale was cool with us coming over...?" "It's fine, Rue. He's Gale, what did you expect?" Peeta says with a crooked grin. "Uh, come on in." I say, moving out of the way. "So," Finnick says "what now?" "We were planning to call Prim, see if she knows where Katniss is." Peeta told the group. "Okay, who's got a phone?" I ask. "Use mine!" Foxface said, tossing her phone to me. I type in Prim's number and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" Prim'svouce says from the other end of the line. "Hi Prim, it's Gsle. Do you know where Katniss is?" I ask. "Oh! I thought she was with you! I'm so worried about her!" Prim wailed.

"We'll find her." I say soothingly. "Okay." Prim sniffs. "Bye." "Bye." I hang up the phone and tell the others what Prim just told me. "Wait," Clove says. "I might be able to track her. When we were little, her Mom put a tracking chip in her phone." she says with a grin. "Who's ready to track down Katniss?" I say with a grin.

* * *

A.N. Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to put some more up soon. Review maybe?

FSP


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Salutations. Just wanted to post a quick chapter. I am truly sorry for the wait, the holidays are insane. Read on!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or YouTube.

Clove POV

We opened up the tracking app and saw it blinking right around the block. "Come on guys, over here," I said, waving the others over. We walked out the door and ran down the street, a cool autumn wind in the air. Following the small green blip on my phone's map, we twisted around the corner. "Only a bit more to go," Finnick yelled back to the group. Just a few more steps I think to myself. I am startled out of my thoughts by my phone saying "You have arrived at your destination." I looked up and saw...Annie's house? I stopped walking abruptly. "What's going on, this must be a mistake," I cried out. Stopping next to me, Foxface asked "What, what is it Clove?" "Yeah, what's going on?" Thresh asked. "It says this is where Katniss is," I tell them, as if it's no big deal. "We'll then, lets head in!" Rue pushes ahead of me and knocks on Annie's door. Annie's voice floats out, saying " I'll be right there!" The door swung open to reveal Annie and, much to my surprise, Madge. "Oh, hey guys," Madge says awkwardly. Rue looks at her for a moment, and then begins to talk in a sickly sweet voice. "Hi, have you seen Katniss? Don't answer that, it's a rhetorical question. I'm coming in now, okay?" Not waiting for an answer, Rue strolled through the door. I looked at Peeta, who was standing next to me. He knew what I was going to ask, because he said "Yes, Clove, I think we should follow her." Beckoning the others to follow, Peeta and I scampered up the steps and in the door. We found Rue in the living room with-"Katniss," I exclaimed. "Are you alright?" She whispered something, but I couldn't hear her. She repeated it, but by the time I figure out what she was saying, it was too late.

Line break

"Ahhhhhhhhh," I screamed, asI flailed around. "Snakes, snakes! Get them off, get them off!" I was desperately trying to claw my way out of the snake-filled pit when I heard laughter. I finally got far enough out to see who was laughing. "Oh my gosh Clove," Annie said before she dissolved in a fit of giggles. "I-I never knew you were so scared of snakes!" Madge was also in the room, and she leaned over the pit. I assumed she was going to help me out, because it was impossible to do on my own. Instead, she reached into the hole and pulled out a snake. "It's fake Clove, they're all fake!" I was getting closer now, and when I got out, they would pay. Madge looked at Annie and said "She's almost out, we have to leave." Annie nodded in agreement and they both turned to go. "Oh, and Clove," Annie said, turning around. "There are cameras in here, and you're gonna be a star! On YouTube, that is!" I'm clawing desperately at the walls now, so close to freedom. I clambered out just after they left and whispered "Let the pranks begin. Let them begin for real."

* * *

A.N. Thanks to all of my reviews and stuff... I really appreciate it. Special thank yous to:

CrazyasCresta, for being awesome and actually listening to my review! (Ps I like your pen name!)

ShadowhuntingVictor, for coming here via my review invitation! (Ps I love the pen name!)

And a huge thank you to PeaceinaPod, for the constructive criticism. I just learned recently about the dialogue punctuation, so thanks for bringing it to my attention! I really appreciate it that you think I have a good plot.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Salutations. I apologize for the wait. Updating everyday with my other story is really hard.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or YouTube.

* * *

Clove POV

Well, it turned out I wasn't the only one pranked.

The only reason I knew that was because there was a new video on YouTube titled "Weird Friends get Pranked!"

At first, I was angry. Oh yes, I was angry. But eventually, I got over it.

And then I was angry again.

Why?

Because in the midst of all this, we forgot about Glimmer's party.

"Ugh, I can't believe we forgot! It was going to be so much fun to prank Glimmer," I said with a sigh.

We were in my living room, we being all of The Rebels.

"Yeah, I know. It's really too bad that you didn't get to prank her," Annie said, an imperceptible grin on her lips.

"I know you were looking forward to it," Madge said with a grin.

I looked at them, puzzled by what they were saying.

"It's really to bad that **you** didn't get to prank her," Annie repeated.

It suddenly dawned on me.

"You didn't," I exclaimed.

"Oh, but we did," Madge replied with a devilish grin.

I was quick with a question.

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing much," Madge said.

I got a little less excited, but I still wanted to know.

The disappointment must have been clear on my face because Annie said, "Madge! Stop toying with her!"

Then she looked at me and smirked.

"Do you really want to know?"

I practically screamed, "Yes!"

"Well, her costume was some kind of vampire princess thing with really right pants. So we were like, 'Hey, wouldn't it be funny if we filled her pants with honey?' So, before she put them on, we filled them with honey. And she wore them. All night!"

I laughed, that was really funny! I could just imagine Glimmer going around with honey legs, trying to seem cool!

"Wow, I didn't know you had it on ya! Did she see you at her party, like, did she know it was you?" I asked.

Annie and Madge looked at each other and started giggling.

"Oh, I think she knew," they responded.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean? We only used her neon makeup to write 'We Were Pranked By The Rebels' on her top. It's washable, right? Isn't that a completely normal thing to do?"

Everyone started to laugh at this.

I might not have gotten to prank her, but at least she got pranked!

"But on a more serious note," I said, "tomorrow is Halloween, and seeing as it will be Saturday, we will be spending the day together. Be here at 10:00, not a minute later! And bring costumes!"

Well, I thought as everyone left, tomorrow is going to be lots if fun!

* * *

A.N. Thanks for sticking with this! This story will probably finish up within the next five chapters. Please review, it lets me know what you guys think and inspires me to write!

FSP


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Salutations. I am extremely sorry for not updating. The only excuses I can offer you are: a) I've been busy b) My other story is really demanding and c) Anything I would've written probably would've been horrible. So, accept 'em or not, it's up to you!

Disclaimer: If I tell you that I own the Hunger Games, wake me up.

* * *

Katniss POV

My eyes slowly blink open, revealing my room. I yawn, pushing the knowledge that I should be pulling myself out of bed to the back part of my mind. As I burrow back into my pillow, I remember what day it is.

Halloween.

And I'm supposed to be at Clove's house in- my eyes fly open, and I check my clock- fifteen minutes.

Oh beaver dam.

I sprint out of bed, running to my closet. The first outfit I set eyes on is the one that I choose. Coincidentally, the shirt that I picked out is one of my only colorful ones: a black shirt with orange stripes. Pulling it over my head, I run to the bathroom.

Of course, my hair decides to act up today. With a groan, I grab my brush and force it through my hair. By the time I can run the plastic brush through the mess on my head without ripping out a chunk of snarly, brown hair, it's already nine fifty-five.

I braid my hair as I run downstairs. It's a good think that I picked out my costume beforehand, otherwise there's no way I'd be even remotely close to on time.

Stuffing my feet into my sneakers and my arms through my sweatshirt, I grab some money and I'm out the door.

* * *

By the time I arrive at Clove's house,I'm panting.

And I'm still the last one here.

Oh well.

Nobody has seen me yet, and, since it's Halloween, how could I not take this gorgeous opportunity to freak them out?

I can hear voices as I creep towards Clove's living room.

"Ugh, where is Katniss?"

That one was defiantly Clove.

And then, simultaneously, "She probably overslept," and "I bet she was just too scared to come".

The first one was Peeta, and the second one was Finnick.

As I reach the doorway, I stop moving and shriek "boo"! Just about everyone jumps- except for Clove, who only winks at me-but Finnick jumps the highest.

I stroll in, laughing, and sit down next to Thresh and Clove.

"So," I laugh, "what's the plan for today?"

It seems like that's the question of the day. Everyone looks at Clove, who grins impishly at the attention.

"Well, I was think that we watch a scary movie first. Wether we go out or stay here, I guess that's up to you." Clove shrugged before continuing.

"Then I figured we'd go to the haunted house downtown. Probably go get some lunch somewhere. And then I've an awesome surprise for you."

This-of course-triggered an onslaught of questions, but Clove wouldn't budge.

"It's not a surprise," she said, smirking, "if I tell you what it is."

After a few mi used, everyone gave up, and Clove continued with the plan.

"Then we'll come back here, order a pizza for dinner, and get our costumes on. Then, it's time to get some candy!"

Clove mock bows as everyone applauds. Sounds like she's got it all planned our. Can't wait to get started!

* * *

A.N. I tried to make it up to you by writing a long chapter. Do you guys think my writing had improved? Tell me in a review!

FSP


End file.
